runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:Replace
-- A module to allow substitution of regex replace functions local p = {} function p.main(frame) local args = frame:getParent().args return p._main(args) end -- a : string -- b : search -- c : replace function p._main(args) local a = mw.text.decode(args1) local b = mw.text.decode(args2 or ) local c = mw.text.decode(args3 or '') -- let us use real regex stuff b = mw.ustring.gsub(b,'\\','%') :gsub('%*%?','-') :gsub('¦','|') c = mw.ustring.gsub(c,'$(%d)','%%%1') local ret = '' -- test for alteration, and find an apprporiate set if necessary -- alteration currently only works for groups -- it also only works for 1 level of alteration -- e.g. (foo|ba(z|r)) will fail -- other operations inside alteration groups should work fine -- e.g. (foo|barz) will be fine -- looks for unescaped | within parentheses, where the last parenthesis isn't escaped -- characters inside cannot be unescaped parentheses, as it finds the first unescaped one to close the capture -- as such, that will cause unwanted results for nested captures -- may need to be refined if string.find(b,'%(.-%f%%^)-^%%%)') then ret = p.alterationGroups(a,b,c) -- perform basic replacements else ret = mw.ustring.gsub(a,b,c) end -- trim whitespace ret = mw.text.trim(ret) -- condense whitespace ret = mw.ustring.gsub(ret,' +',' ') -- fix problems with the pipe trick -- may need to look at this later if we decide to use SMW more -- the pipe trick operates weirdly with SMW properties -- property::value is actually intentional, so that it produces no text ret = mw.ustring.gsub(ret,'%| %]%]','|]]') return ret end -- trying to emulate regex's alteration in pattern matches -- only works on unnested groups, but supports up to 9 -- any number of alterations works -- requires the string being matched against (tst) -- will return the first combination found that works against tst -- if we have '(a|b)(c|d|e)(f|g)', tests are performed in this order: -- acf, acg, adf, adg, aef, aeg, bcf, bcg, bdf, bdg, bef, beg -- if no group works, the final combination is returned -- neither result works anyway function p.alterationGroups(tst,reg,repl) -- create 2 sets of captures to use -- one for storage, the other for manipulation local captures,_captures = {},{} -- string to hold pattern match local s = reg mw.log(s) mw.log('---') -- convert parentheses into full width for temp parsing s = mw.ustring.gsub(s,'%%%(','（') s = mw.ustring.gsub(s,'%%%)','）') -- string to use for string.format in tests -- convert %s to %$ for temp parsing local _sform = mw.ustring.gsub(s,'%%s','%%$') -- matches any set of parentheses that isn't started with a % _sform = string.gsub(_sform,'%f(%%(%b())','(%%s)') -- convert full width back to escaped _sform = _sform:gsub('（','%%('):gsub('）','%%)') -- double up % since string.format is bitchy _sform = _sform:gsub('%%(^s)','%%%%%1') -- turn $ back to s _sform = _sform:gsub('%%%%%$','%%%%s') -- finds all parenthetical groups that aren't begun with a % -- add to table of manipulate-able capture for v in string.gmatch(s,'%f(%%(%b())') do -- match to remove parentheses table.insert(captures,string.match(v,'^%((.+)%)$')) end -- convert each capture into a table -- split by alteration character for _, v in ipairs(captures) do table.insert(_captures,mw.text.split(v,'|')) end -- table of all possible combinations used for the formatting local groupstouse = {} -- recursive function local function addtogroups(x,stor) -- for all in the set for _, v in ipairs(_capturesx) do -- temporary storage local _stor = {} -- deep copy because fuck lua for _, u in ipairs(stor or {}) do table.insert(_stor,u) end -- add current pattern to storage table.insert(_stor,v) -- if there's a next group, run func on those if _capturesx+1 then addtogroups(x+1,_stor) -- otherwise just add this to the master table else for i, u in ipairs(_stor) do _stori = string.format('(%s)',u) end table.insert(groupstouse,_stor) end end end -- run recursive func addtogroups(1) local formatted -- replaced stuff local _tst = tst -- holds original string local tst2 = {mw.ustring.codepoint(tst,1,999999999999999999999)} -- check each possible group for i, v in ipairs(groupstouse) do -- format current groups to check formatted = mw.ustring.format(_sform,unpack(v)) --local -- if a match is found, use those groups -- replace formatted -- use higher numbered characters to avoid parsing of replaced value local s,e = mw.ustring.find(_tst,formatted) while s do -- change all characters in the range of the match to unicode characters -- uses a unicode character that holds the index of pattern in groupstouse -- located at 4000 + i * 1000 _tst = mw.text.split(_tst,) for x=s,e do _tstx = mw.ustring.char(4000+1000*i) end _tst = table.concat(_tst) s,e = mw.ustring.find(_tst,formatted,e+1) end -- logging results mw.log(table.concat(v,' -- ')..' : '..formatted) end -- turn test string into table of unicode indices _tst = {mw.ustring.codepoint(_tst,1,99999999999999999)} -- combines table.concat and mw.ustring.char -- turn only a subset of the table into characters local function byteconcat(tbl,start,_end) local ret = {} start = start or 1 _end = _end or #tbl for x = start,_end do table.insert(ret,mw.ustring.char(tblx)) end return table.concat(ret) end -- start and end indices local s,e = 1,111111111111111111111111 -- while a start point exists while s do s = nil local ch = 0 -- find first index of a unicode character 5000 or higher -- these indicate an area to replace for i, v in ipairs(_tst) do if v > 4999 then s = i ch = v break end end -- no start point means we're done if not s then break end -- index of the group set local groupmatch = ch / 1000 - 4 -- find the end point e = s while ch _tste+1 do e = e + 1 end -- replace these characters with the index for x=s,e do _tstx = groupmatch end -- strings to reform the new return string local _tst1,_tst2,_tst3 -- form strings from the found indices _tst1 = byteconcat(_tst,1,s-1) _tst2 = byteconcat(tst2,s,e) _tst3 = byteconcat(_tst,e+1) local tstsize = mw.ustring.len(_tst2) -- do replacement _tst2 = mw.ustring.gsub(_tst2,table.concat(groupstousegroupmatch),repl) -- fill tst2 with dummy characters to match the proper length tstsize = mw.ustring.len(_tst2) - tstsize if tstsize > 0 then for x=s+1,tstsize+s do table.insert(tst2,x,99) end end -- re-concatenate the strings _tst = table.concat{_tst1,_tst2,_tst3} -- turn newest string into table _tst = {mw.ustring.codepoint(_tst,1,99999999999999999)} end -- return finished string return byteconcat(_tst) end return p